Golden Flowers
by tribolt2121
Summary: AU: A mortal woman is found badly beaten and without any memories inside the forests of Imladris.
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE**

Glorfindel strode purposefully over the walkways that connected the buildings and gardens of Rivendell. Around him, elves darted out of his way, eyes wide with recognition and he almost laughed at the fear he seemed to invoke in his own kin. Effectively, his status as the legendary balrog slayer meant he was largely left to his own devices to complete his work unhindered.

Life in Imladris continued in the same ebb and flow as it had for the past several thousand years. Seasons came, seasons went; elves fell in and out of love and sometimes faded from grief; elflings were born and elves perished during wars. While they were not Men, even an immortal being could grow bored and crave the excitement of adventure or great battle.

Yet one thing Glorfindel had never quite learned to master in either of his incarnations was that he should be careful about that for which he wished.

**"Elladan, quickly!"** Glorfindel heard Lord Elrond's voice and paused. The elder twin held what appeared to be a body, his cloak draped over the form. He stopped and attempted to determine who or what the creature was that had stirred the royal family.

**"She breathes still, adar,"** the ellon said breathlessly. **"Though she has suffered a deep wound and continues to bleed. I fear she will not survive long."**

Lord Elrond accepted the creature and rushed inside the Last Homely House, Elladan on his heels. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and the elf turned to see Lord Erestor behind him. The shorter elf's light blue eyes were fixed straight ahead as he too watched the scene.

**"What has happened?"** Erestor asked him. Glorindel shrugged and turned back to watch for any new movement.

**"I know not, my friend,"** he replied. **"Elladan returned from the border and he carried something, a **_**she**_**, to his father. There has been much excitement. I fear the creature was injured in some way as I heard it said she remains alive but bleeds still."**

Erestor removed his hand from Glorfindel's shoulder. He seemed pensive and almost radiated his sympathy toward whoever it was the peredhel twin had rescued.

**"I know of fewer ways to learn truth than to observe,"** he said softly.

**"Nay, Tory, do not disturb Lord Elrond now,"** Glorfindel objected. **"I am confident all will be revealed in time." **

**"You may be correct but with so little that transpires these days, I find **_**even**_** my patience worn thin,"** Erestor replied. **"Come, my friend, I am certain the parchment you hold is not filled with the idle musings of a resurrected poet." **

Glorfindel scowled at Erestor. The younger elf never seemed to tire of mocking his poetry, which was widely published and had been circulated for centuries. Erestor's most frequent complaint was that Glorfindel only wrote on the subject of battles and perilous adventures. Erestor, a veteran of both wars for the ring, often said he simply could not stomach reading of the deeds he witnessed on the battle field.

**"Aye, the Weapons Master must be apprised of the new additions to the guard,"** Glorfindel admitted. Erestor visibly frowned at the news and sighed heavily.

**"We shall never truly be at peace,"** the younger elf remarked wryly.** "Conflict, war, bloodshed shall always plague us."**

** "Perhaps we are not so unlike Man as we would like ourselves to believe, my friend,"** Glorfindel offered, shrugging as his thoughts returned to his task. Erestor cast him a wary glance.

**"Or perhaps Men are no so unlike us as we would like to believe,"** the darker elf remarked thoughtfully.

"A conversation for another time, my friend," Glorfindel conceded before the elves politely took their leave of one another for the afternoon. Yet, in spite of the gravity of his report and implications, Glorfindel resolved he would learn more about the mysterious _she_ that had been brought to Rivendell.

XXXXX

Elladan anxiously watched as Elrond used his dagger to slice through the thin, strange fabric worn by the woman. Long, practiced fingers gently peeled off the remains of her garment while the elf lord evaluated her injuries with a detachment borne from centuries of healing beings of all races.

He attempted to remove the leaves, twigs, and clods of dirt that were tangled in her thick chestnut-colored hair. His eye fell on the delicately rounded ear that left no doubt about her mortality before he studied the rest of her body. She had clearly been assaulted and beaten badly; her face was marred with deep, dark bruises and harsh, red lacerations.

Whoever had abused her so thoroughly likely left her for dead.

His adar gently rolled the woman toward the wall. Elladan then noticed what appeared to be some kind of white undergarment, like a corset. Not completely covered, Elladan noticed her breasts were larger and fuller than those of the ellyth with whom he had lain.

**"If you are finished ogling, ion, please fetch the suture tools from my study,"** Elrond told his son in a tone that indicated he was not amused with the elf's behavior. Elladan had the good grace to blush before he swiftly exited the room to comply with his adar's order.

Elrond sighed and peered more closely at the wound in her side. It was a stab wound inflicted by someone with knowledge and experience. The blade had been pointed up, toward her more vital organs and the skin torn around the edges. He ripped off a piece of linen from the bed and pressed down to stop the bleeding.

**"Who could have done such a thing to you, little one?"** Elrond murmured out loud. She did not respond, eyes remained closed as her chest moved up and down drawing shallow breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Even before I opened my eyes, I was fully aware of a deep, aching pain throughout my entire body. Next, I noticed was that I was laying flat, on something soft, and covered by what I assumed were sheets based on the texture beneath my fingers. Assuring myself I was in a hospital, I slowly opened my eyes and prepared for the harsh, white light so typical in hospitals and doctors' offices.

Imagine my surprise when I found myself staring at a beautifully painted ceiling of tall trees, stars, and creeping vines. The work so captivated me that I was able to forget the pain and just study the scene above me for about a minute or so. The graceful mural had a soothing, peaceful effect.

Then my mouth opened and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck, where am I?" Perhaps not the _best_ choice of words but at least they were honest ones.

Of course, I could not complain as directly into my vision came the face of a god who would belonged on Mount Olympus or in a Boticelli painting. Kind, crystal blue eyes glanced down at me from a lightly tanned face with high cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and a strong. square jaw. Long, raven-black hair hung down from head and practically touched my face.

"You are awake," the dark-haired god remarked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his obvious observation.

"I wish I wasn't," I replied, wincing. My head, never one to be left out, started to throb in protest.

"You have been unconscious for quite some time, little one," the god continued. "We worried you might never come back to us."

"'We'?" I repeated. "Who's 'we'? And you never answered my question about where I am."

"You are in Imladris, my lady," he replied with a smile. "In the healing ward of my father's house. My father and I have tended to your injuries."

"How long?" I croaked. I paused for a moment, attempting to get a better grasp of my situation. The sensation of soft cotton brushing against bare skin brought the very sudden, alarming realization that I was naked under the covers. "And why am I _naked_ for gods' sakes?"

"Three weeks you have been here," he replied. "When I found you, you were nearly dead from a stab wound to the left of your belly. Later, we found much bruising and lacerations nearly everywhere on your body."

"Even my face," I surmised more to myself than to the dark-haired god. "That's why you removed my clothes."

My brain chose that moment to finally process and reason through one word that echoed in my mind, 'Imladris.' The dark-haired man continued to talk but I ignored him while I attempted to remember the significance of that word.

Then, the alarm klaxon sounded in my head.

"I'm in Rivendell," I said out loud. My revelation was met with a strange, confused expression and he paused in his monologue.

"Yes, my lady," he said. "How did you come to be in the wood of the realm?" I opened my mouth to answer him but found I was unsure how to phrase my response. Brief flashes of "elsewhere" flickered on and off in my mind but nothing remained long enough to provide any certainty. Wherever I had been was very, very different from the place I found myself. I knew Rivendell should not exist.

"This is the Last Homely House," I continued to myself, absorbing more of the room. I turned what I hoped to be an intimidating glare at the man. "And just who the hell are _you_?"

Perhaps I should have been expressing my gratitude to the god-like creature for saving my life. Unfortunately, my brain had too much difficulty processing everything I had been told and my new reality.

"Forgive me, my lady, I should have at least introduced myself before we conversed," he replied, a slight coppery flush on his smooth cheeks. "I am Elladan, son of - ."

"Lord Elrond Peredhel, twin brother of Elrohir Elrondion, brothers to Arwen Undumiel, and grandson of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien," I finished. "How am I doing so far?"

"I fear you have me at a disadvantage, my lady," he said, suspicion laced his words. "Would you kindly give me the pleasure of knowing _your_ name?"

Now, it was my turn to feel like an ass. Unable to look him in the eye, I studied the corner of the silvery-blue coverlet in my hands.

"I did not realize I had asked such a thought-provoking question," Elladan said, his tone of voice indicative that he was teasing. His question was one that required only a simple, straightforward answer and yet I found myself clawing through my thoughts for something as simple as my name.

"Leah," I blurted out, suddenly. The name rattled around my mind and seemed to be as good a name as any other. If I was dead or comatose, whether or not that really was my name would be irrelevant.

"Lady Leah, I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Elladan replied, sinking to his knees beside the bed. Without permission, he took my right hand and firmly pressed his lips against the knuckles. "From whence do you come to Imladris?"

That question actually did stump me. I did not have the vaguest idea and my mind only drew blanks as I tried to remember something, anything about my origins. Smiling sheepishly at him, I shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I finally admitted. "But I don't think it matters, really."

"You mean you do not know or you do not recall?" Elladan pressed me, brow furrowed. "My lady, it matters a great deal to know the location of your home. You may have kin searching for your, or perhaps a traveling companion." Crystalline eyes grew wide while he stared at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at his concern and I was awarded with a wave of pain through the back of my head.

"I'm either dead or in a coma. This place is not real, Middle Earth isn't real, and if you aren't just some psychotically twisted RPG'er, then logically I'm either dead or comatose because only my imagination could've conjured this hot mess."

"I do not understand this word, 'RPG'er'," Elladan remarked, frowning. I groaned and turned my face into the soft pillow beneath my head in hopes that I would wake up or suffocate myself and avoid further embarrassment.

"You are awake," A new voice remarked. Slowly, I turned toward the newcomer who had very suddenly appeared on the other side of my bed. I studied him for a moment while I tried to move through the murkiness that was my mind as to the reason this person seemed familiar. He had long, raven-black hair, partially woven into braids which revealed the delicate points on the tips of his ears.

Thin lips were pursed into a line beneath a strong nose. His blue eyes sparkled with some emotion that I sensed to be at my expense. His resemblance to Elladan was strong and left me with little doubt that this was the famous Elrond Peredhel.

Naked in a bed flanked by elves in a place that should not exist.

"Will everyone please stop stating the obvious?" I huffed. "I couldn't really carry on a coherent conversation if I wasn't awake. Christ!"

Every single muscle in my arm screamed at me as I lifted my arm to cover my face. I could feel the mattress dip slightly with a shift in weight toward my feet.

"Fuck my life," I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Lord Elrond, may I present Lady Leah," Elladan quickly intervened. "Lady Leah, this is Lord Elrdon, ruler of Imladris and my father. Before your arrival, we were attempting to ascertain the place which Lady Leah calls home."

Elrond nodded toward his son in acknowledgement before he turned his gaze back to me. Twinkle in his eye gone, Elrond's expression sent a chill down my spine and I began to panic while I tried desperately to remember something, anything, about myself, other than my name.

"Honestly, I can't remember where I'm from but I know for sure it's not Middle Earth," I quickly told him. "In fact, I don't even how the hell I got here in the first place."

"Do you recall anything at all, Lady Leah?" Elrond asked, his voice gentle and created a strange juxtaposition with a facial expression that conveyed doom and certain death.

"No, I wish I did, really," I told him, forcing myself to stare into his eyes. Elrond tilted his head slightly and nodded before he started to pull down the linens with a practiced ease that implied years of experience doing so. The coverlet and was practically past my breasts when I yanked them back up around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, my heart racing against my chest.

"Examining your wounds," Elrond replied. "You have healed very quickly. Yesterday, I was able to remove the sutures and much of the bruising has either faded or vanished."

"Sutures?" I repeated with no small amount of alarm. "How bad was it?" Elrond stared at me for what felt like a small eternity before he responded.

"You bled so profusely I feared we would lose you to the Halls of Mandos," he replied dryly. "Someone or something stabbed you with the intent to kill you, my lady. And though I am gratified you remain with us I am concerned for your safety and the safety of my people."

I swallowed hard before I turned away from the elder elf. Gently, the coverlet slid down to my hips and I felt his fingers probe the skin around my lower abdomen. I turned my face toward Elladan and closed my eyes; I refused to allow either of these elves to know about any other physical pain.

"I guess this means I'm not dead," I remarked sarcastically. I felt very cold and, even worse, exposed before the eyes of the two elves. Tears pricked my eyes, though I did not know why, and I snatched the covers up to my neck again.

"Excellent," Elrond murmured. "The scar shall be small. I suspect it shall be completely healed by tomorrow. It will be best for you to rise from the bed today and begin to rebuild your strength.

"Um, I know it doesn't seem that I'm grateful but thank you for saving my life, Lord Elrond," I told him. The elder elf offered me a kind smile.

"I remain concerned about your dearth of memory, however," he continued, smile falling from his face. Head swimming with pain and dizziness, I forced myself to sit upright while I clutched the linens against my chest so that my torso was covered.

"Look, I understand that I am more likely a danger than just a stupid mortal woman who wandered into your realm," I began, staring at him. "Just give me two days and I'll leave Imladris."

Elrond shot an alarmed look over my head before he turned back to me, clasping my left hand.

"And where would you go, penneth?" Elrond asked me quietly. "You have no memories and you require far more than two days to fully recover from your ordeal."

"I fail to see how that is _your_ problem, my lord," I retorted in a voice I hoped sounded more neutral than I felt at that moment.

"You were found wounded and brought to my home," Elrond replied tightly. "You are under the protection of my House and this realm. And as a matter of practicality, my lady, where would you go if you cannot remember your family or your home?"

A new hand rested on my bare shoulder and I jumped in surprise. My head whipped around to see Elladan smiling at me with what appeared to be a mix of empathy and hope.

"Let us help you," he pleaded softly, crystalline blue eyes softening. Of course, I could not say no to two strikingly gorgeous elves who were legitimately compassionate toward me, even if I did continue to doubt my sanity.

Elrond was correct in any event: Without my memory, there was nowhere I could go without foolishly risking my neck. More than likely I would starve to death or die from exposure to the elements, or be eaten by some mythical creature.

"I think I've displayed enough of my own … human … stupidity for one day," I replied, averting my eyes from the elves' penetrating stares. "I'll stay but I don't wish to be a burden to you or your people."

"You are no burden, my lady," Elladan said, squeezing my shoulder.

"We shall find a suitable wardrobe for you," Elrond assured me. "In the meantime, I will have the kitchen send something for you to eat as you need some sustenance."

All I could do was nod my head, ignoring the sharp pain in my head, and sighed. My thoughts took on a strange, bizarre character while my head swam and my eyes filled with tears. There was no escape from this strange prison.

Then they began to speak in their elvish language, Sindarin. Moaning, I ignored the pain and pulled the pillow over my face. The odds that I would smother myself to death were slim but I could hope. The pillow was ripped from my grasp and I found myself glaring at the stern expression on Elrond's face.

"I do not think that shall ease the pain in your head," he remarked, his voice grave. His statement left me with the eerily familiar feeling of a child being reprimanded by an adult. Feeling petulant, I simply shrugged while I quietly stole myself for the pain about to come.

**"She knows much about us and yet cannot give answers to simple questions about herself,"** Elladan said, shaking his head. I could not understand any part of what he said but I did appreciate the lyrical quality of his voice and the words.

**"There is more to this woman than what we can see," **Elrond told his son. **"I shall decide how to proceed further **_**after**_** she has been settled in chambers of her own and had some time to recover."**

** "Then you still plan to travel to Mirkwood," **Elladan mused, then smirked at the exasperated expression on his adar's face.

**"Aye,"** Elrond said. **"And if you were not scheduled for the next patrol you would travel with me, ion nin."**

Neither of them paid any more attention as they spoke. Clutching the soft linen sheet against my chest, I willed myself to sit upright and gritted my teeth against the pain. All the blood drained from my head and my eyes were momentarily unfocused, dizzy. A few seconds later, the discomfort had cleared and even the headache faded while I silently congratulated myself for managing to make progress.

A baby step, anyway.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked, his concern apparent on his face.

"Like I just went ten rounds with Mike Tyson, but thanks for asking," I replied cheerily, slowly swinging my feet over the edge of the bed to stand for, if what the elves said was true, the first time in quite a while.

"Who?" Elladan asked, protectively swinging an arm around my shoulders. I became very conscious in that moment that the sheet left my back wide open and completely exposed to these elves who were much taller than I. I waved my hand at him.

"A boxer," I replied with a sigh, waving my hand at him.

"Pardon me?" He persisted. "A maker of boxes? How would a maker of boxes have any effect on your -."

"No, never mind, now is not the time to explain it since I doubt I'd do a very good job anyway," I muttered, trying to change the topic to something that did not involve my dearth of memories.

"I shall send someone with clothes to assist you and to accompany you for your first walk," Elrond broke in quickly. "You will need to move slowly as you have been bedridden for many days now."

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that_ bad - ." I scoffed, rising slowly to my feet, only to feel my knees buckle and give out. A pair of strong arms stopped my rapid descent and guided me back to the bed. Elladan murmured a few soothing words in that strange language spoken by the elves but the great Lord Elrond, arms crossed over his chest, seemed more than a little amused at my near collapse.

"I shall stay with her adar," Elladan immediately volunteered. His smile was meant to reassure me but all it did was make me want to smother myself again.

"Yes, well, I shall send some garments for you, Lady Leah," Elrond replied, his gaze clearly on Elladan. "And a maid to assist you with dressing."

"Um, if the women here are like you two, you're better off finding me a pair of pants and a shirt," I offered. Images of tall, slender, graceful she-elves dressed in form-flattering medieval gowns danced through my mind's eye. "I doubt I'll fit into anything they wear. On second thought, I may not fit pants and shirts here either. A brown sack with holes for my head and arms should be fine."

"I am not knowledgeable in the areas of fashion nor ladies' garments, my lady," Elrond replied dryly. "But I have plenty of faith we shall find _something _suitable for you."

Then, in a whirl of brown and green robes, he was gone and I was left alone with the younger elf. One hand clutching the sheet to my chest, I tried to ignore the screaming, burning pain in my abdomen and almost wished for my headache to return so I could ignore this new discomfort.

"I was stabbed in the abdomen, wasn't I?" I groused.

"You feel the pain from your injury," Elladan surmised, sinking onto the overstuffed mattress beside me.

'Pain is merely weakness leaving the body.' The phrase seemingly appeared from nowhere and then disappeared just as suddenly. If that were true, I thought, I was one of the weakest creatures that ever had the misfortune to draw breath.

I took the time to study the room where I had spent three unconscious weeks. The windows were wooden frames that supported smooth, white stone walls. Vines had been carved into the pillars that wound their way upward. Two beds flanked me to my right and one to my left. There were no mirrors anywhere to be seen but a door that lay almost directly in front of me indicated there was at least some kind of bathing facility.

Had I even bathed in the last three weeks? I shuddered to think I may not have done so.

"Um, yeah, I'm sure I don't smell all that … pleasant," I stammered, trying to choose the most eloquent way to ask for a bath.

"You were bathed every single day once my father determined you were out of danger," Elladan said softly. "Although you have not yet bathed today, your scent is not at all … displeasing."

I glanced over at him and, much to my surprise, a light crimson flush stained his own cheeks.

A knock on the door temporarily saved us from any further awkwardness. Elladan moved with inhuman grace and elegance across the room and opened the door, revealing a woman with ivory skin, high cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose, bowtie mouth, and icy blue eyes. The tray in her hands held covered platters, goblets, and what appeared to be wine.

** "My lord,"** she said to him, a lovely blush on her cheeks. No Sindarin skills were required to know she was flirting. The awful feeling I had about my own body intensified tenfold and I tried to disappear into the covers.

**"Thank you Lady Verella,"** Elladan said, taking the tree from her hands. **"That will be all." **

**"My lord, do you plan to attend the Fire Circle this eve?"** She suddenly broke forth.

**"Nay, as I must rise early on the morrow for patrol,"** he replied. Elladan's body language indicated one of two things, either he was oblivious to her interest or he was just not interested.

The woman lifted her chin slightly and presented a haughty expression toward me for a moment, then frowned in disapproval. Apparently, bed linens were not the height of fashion in the bizarre world where I found myself. Self-consciously, my other hand reached around to my back and closed the gap that revealed my back.

"Your gown, my lady," the elf told me, carefully unslinging it from her shoulder and laid it out for me. "Lord Elrond asked for it to be rushed but, even after we found the shortest elleth in Imladris, it still required a great deal of alteration."

The she-elf made my height sound more like a disease than a simple fact of life. I rolled my eyes at her stunning observation.

"Lord Elrond said you were just five feet tall, if that," she sniffed. "Closer to the size of a dwarf."

"Whatever, man, I just appreciate that I have something to put on besides bed sheets," I replied, making sure my tone reflected that I was not amused with her snobbery or pseudo-insults. Her eyebrow lifted and her face suddenly changed.

"What did you just call me?" She demanded, taking a step closer, something like fury flashed in her eyes. I thought about it for a moment. "Are you mocking me?" Her anger reached a crescendo and with that, the pitch of her voice went up so many octaves I feared she would shatter my ear drums.

Elladan wisely chose that moment to step between us. While I had no fear of a physical fight with the little twig, violence as a means of solving a problem was distasteful and showed low intellectual capacity.

"Lady Verella, Lady Leah meant no insult," he told the shaking woman. "She does not have all of her memories right now and she was probably using an expression from her realm without understanding it's full implications here."

That was code for, 'Leah has no tact, manners, or filter, but she is harmless.' I did not need my memories to see the message Elladan's eyes telegraphed to the angry woman.

**"Very well, my lord, if you have no further need of me I shall bid you good day,"** she said in a tone that indicated her dignity was hurt. Meanwhile, my mind had already drifted off to wonder whether one can learn a foreign language in a dream-like or deluded state, ignoring my new reality.

"Raise your arms," Elladan instructed me brusquely. My shoulders ached from disuse but I managed to do as I was told without complaint. He pulled the sleeves down my arms and then pushed the collar over my head. The rest of the fabric fell down easily falling to the floor and sort of pooling around my feet.

My eyes darted around the room as a means of distraction from the chafing fabric, awkward angles, and general discomfort. Intricately carved wooden vines lined the windows opposite the entryway to the chamber. What I presumed to be sick beds were far more plush, made with silvery white linens and coverlets. Along the wall opposite my bed was a long, stone vanity with a mirror of the same length. The instant I saw my reflection I started to cry, again.

The right side of my face was nearly a black-and-blue bruise while other, red-and-purple and green-and-yellow splotches crawled over the left cheek, over my nose and eyes, and even onto my neck. My eyes were swollen and red around the rims.

"Lady Leah?" Elladan queried, tugging what I suspected to be a ribbon to tighten the bodice of the gown. Each pull of the ribbon caused my breath to temporarily stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I blubbered over and over again. The person in the mirror more closely resembled a spirit, a trapped ghost in a battered vessel. I covered my face with my hands and took deep breaths to stop the tears and silently vowing never to look into a mirror again.

"Leah, please look at me for a moment," Elladan pleaded, his voice soft. Too embarrassed I shook my head like a petulant child. He simply pulled my arms down, angling his face so that I was forced to stare into crystalline blue eyes.

"What troubles you?" He asked me again.

"Argh! Don't look at me!" I exclaimed, trying to cover my face again.

"What?" he replied, his expression puzzled before his eyes grew wide with realization. "Leah, your wounds have healed far more rapidly than even my adar had expected. Your face was far worse - ."

I burst out bawling again, turning my head away from the elf while I tried wriggle out of his grasp.

"Perhaps that was not the most appropriate choice of words," he admitted. "The bruises are fading, little one, and soon you will recognize yourself again. You were strong enough to survive whatever tragedy befell you. You are strong enough to finish healing."

"Wow," I replied, rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of the gown. "You sound like a life coach."

"What on Arda is a 'life coach'?" Elladan asked.

"Never mind," I replied promptly, waving it away. "Something else I'm not in the mood to explain right now."

"Very well," he agreed. "Now, I must leave on the morrow to go on patrol and I would be quite disappointed if I did not see you walk at least a few steps before I depart."

"How long is this patrol? Where are you going?" I asked him as he held out his arm for me. Lightly, I laid my hand on his forearm while I silently willed myself to move without leaning on him or falling. His scent of cedar and fresh water brought to mind a summer's day.

Before I had time to develop that image further, I tottered over against the elf while my ankle and feet screamed for relief from the weight. The pain in my abdomen increased exponentially and I could only draw shallow breath. My traumatic encounter with the mirror had not revealed whether I was a heavy woman.

"To the borders of the realm," Elladan explained as he stabilized me. "Your ankle was broken and your feet severely strained when we first examined you."

"Hah, impossible!" I retorted, forcing myself to take another step. "I wouldn't be able to walk at all after so short at time if that was true."

"You may ask my adar as he set the bone to heal," Elladan replied nonchalantly.

At this point, I noticed that I had barely moved two feet but my body seemed to be radiating new pain with every step I took. Shaking my head, I forced myself to lengthen my stride so at least my feet did not shuffle.

"You are doing well," Elladan remarked approvingly. I was afraid to look at him as I was certain my face appeared as homicidal as I felt at that moment. "I wish I could continue to assist with this process. However, I believe my adar will assign another to this task so you need not worry."

"Not worried at all," I retorted through gritted teeth. We had moved much closer to what appeared to be a thick, heavy brown door. Yes, it was a lie but I had already been enough of a burden on these people.

"When I return in three months, I suspect you shall be walking with as much as any other mortal can manage," he teased me. Finally, I stopped and removed my hand from his arm, determined to take at least one normal step on my own before I face planted on the floor.

"No matter what happens, Lord Elladan," I began, still refusing to look at him. "Thank you for your patience and taking care of me. I don't know how to repay the kindness but I doubt I'll be able to do anything of value any time in the near future."

"Ah, Lady Leah, we are elves and patience is merely a part of our very being," he replied. "You have made three steps by yourself and your legs shake. Let us return you to the bed."

'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.' The old adage came unbidden to my mind.

As I learned later, I had no idea how long and arduous that journey would be in the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Glorfindel knocked on the door to Lord Elrond's study and waited patiently for permission to enter. The hour was late when the elleth had arrived at the door to his chambers to give him the message that his presence was required. Such a pretty young thing. For a moment, he held some hope that she had sought him out on her own accord. Then, after she informed him that he had been summoned, she scurried away.

He quickly pushed past his disappointment. The scene was nearly identical to every other time an elleth was near him. Long ago, he had realized that the things that made him a renowned warrior were the same things that left him without a mate after so many millennia.

**"Enter!" **

Glorfindel opened the door to find Elrond already seated behind his large desk and Erestor seated in one of the chairs directly across from the monarch. Both elves smiled at him as Elrond motioned for him to sit in the empty chair.

**"Lord Glorfindel, good evening,"** Elrond greeted his military advisor with a smile. **"Come, I am in need of your counsel for a most unique problem."**

On most days, Glorfindel was left to his own devices and sent written messages for anything of note. Other days, he would swear to the Valar that he was targeted for the worst duties and tasks for the sole reason he was an elf of few words.

At least until he was filled with Miruvor.

**"Yes, my lord?"** The warrior said, tossing his silver-blonde hair behind his shoulder and leaning forward, pressing his fingertips together.

**"Do not be too eager Glorfy,"** Erestor snickered at his friend. **"You have yet to know the quandary." **

**"I will listen,"** Glorfindel bit out.

**"You are aware my son rescued a human woman three weeks past?" **Elrond began.

**"Yes my lord,"** Glorfindel replied, curiosity sufficiently peaked.

**"She was beaten and stabbed,"** Elrond continued. **"She barely survived. Today, however, she woke for the first time since she was discovered. Most of her wounds are healed, including the stab wound that nearly claimed her."**

Glorfindel frowned at his sovereign but waited quietly.

**"When she regained consciousness, she was able to speak but remembered naught but her name and some of the history of Arda,"** Erestor said.

** "So then bring her to the wastelands of Rohan and leave her,"** Glorfindel replied, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. **"Let her own kin care for her. I fail to see the quandary."**

**"I do not feel evil or mal intent from her," **Elrond replied, shooting his military advisor a harsh glare. **"Nor do I feel she is other than of sound mind. She seems lost and I fear she will flee Rivendell before she is completely recovered from her ordeal."**

Glorfindel stood and looked from one elf to the other. The sad expression on Elrond's face and the concern radiating from Erestor indicated neither of them thought it best to send her into exile.

**"Why would she flee?"** Erestor asked finally.

** "An incident occurred in her room earlier in the day, Lady Verella was insulted,"** Elrond began. Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"**That elleth is much too oversensitive and arrogant for her own good,"** he remarked. **"Not to mention she behaves like an elfling when any female approaches Elladan, as if he is **_**her**_** personal property."**

Erestor and Elrond just stared at him silently for a few moments. Elrond blinked and Erestor started to chuckle at the blunt manner in which Glorfindel had summarized the noble elleth's obnoxious behavior.

**"I am simply saying that I doubt whatever the mortal allegedly said or did was as horrifying as she made it out to be, my lord,"** Glorfindel said. **"In any event, that is hardly a reason to flee Rivendell and certainly not a reason to convene a meeting so late." **

Elrond stared up at Glorfindel with an expression mixed with amusement and irritation. He then gestured for the elf to return to his seat.

** "She mentioned a departure while both Elladan and I were in the healing ward,"** Elrond continued. **"Elladan assisted with her first exercises after her ordeal but she remains a far from a full recovery."**

** "I fail to see the problem, my lord, nor why you need my counsel in this matter,"** Glorfindel stated, not entirely pleased with the direction of their conversation.

** "The problem is that Elladan leaves for a three-month patrol along the northern borders and I have been called away to Mirkwood to meet with Thranduil."**

Both Erestor and Glorfindel groaned for Elrond's misfortune. The king of the Woodland was known for his quick temper and his love of power. He was a proud, pompous, arrogant ellon and not many could tolerate his presence and personality for long.

**"As Elrohir is in Lothlorien, I shall need one of you to act as steward and the other to attend to our mortal guest,"** Elrond finished.

**"Then the answer is simple, my lord,"** Erestor declared. **"I shall serve as steward until your return and Glorfy can look after the woman."**

**"Why can**_** I**_** not be steward and **_**you **_**see to the mortal?"** Glorfindel retorted. **"You are much more witty and interesting, more experienced with mortals and better able to hold their attention."**

**"Because you cannot stand to be interrupted in your tasks and you have no feelings to hurt, Glorfy,"** Erestor teased him. Glorfindel glared at his friend and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

**"Surely it would be preferable to ask a handmaiden to attend her during your absence," **Glorfindel pleaded with Elrond. He furrowed his brow in response and Glorfindel nearly sighed in response to the troubled look on his friend's face.

**"I fear after what occurred this evening with Lady Verella none of the other ellyth will assist her,"** Elrond replied.

**"You have already asked then,"** Erestor surmised. Elrond nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

**"You now see my quandary, Lord Glorfindel,"** Elrond stated gravely. Glorfindel merely shook his head, astounded at how much trouble one mortal woman had already caused within a few short hours of wakefulness.

**"If that is so then it appears it is my duty to assist you in your errand, my lord," **Glorfindel acknowledged him. **"And, as Tory has so kindly pointed out, I am less easily offended than many of kin appear to be."**

**"Only until my return, Glorfy,"** Elrond reminded him. **"For when I do, decisions about her future must be made and you will be relieved of your duty."**

**"Perhaps she will have recovered her memories by then,"** Erestor suggested.

**"I truly hope so, Tory,"** Elrond replied, offering a weak smile before dismissing his advisors.


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

My relationship with Lord Glorfindel began … awkwardly.

I had said my farewells to Elladan after my first 'physical therapy' session. He had assured me that Lord Elrond would find someone would assist me with the remainder of my rehabilitation. All I could do was grit my teeth, nod, and try not to think about how sore I would be the following day.

When I woke the next morning, the sun had just started its ascent in the sky and the birds sang their little songs. Instead of taking the time to absorb the peace of the morning, I decided to try and accelerate the healing process by at least standing on my own, pain or not. Everything depended on how quickly I could rebuild my strength.

Ah, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. My stomach screamed at me while I forced my abdomen muscles to pull myself up and at least sit. The duvet dropped and the cooler air met my skin through the shift, making me shiver. Elladan thought it would be easier for me to sleep in the nude instead of taking off more clothes and putting on whatever passed for sleep attire in Rivendell. Frankly, I think Elladan just wanted a free peep show before he left to be around males for weeks on end.

"There, step one accomplished," I said out loud. I slid my legs over the edge of the mattress and used my weakened arms to gently slide on to my feet on the room's wooden floor. This brilliant movement led to buckled knees and a near face plant.

"Fuck me," I grumbled under my breath. Grabbing the edge of the bed, I hauled myself upright and forced myself to look around for the medieval equivalent of a bathroom and something to wear.

The gown I had worn the night before had been draped over a low-backed chair which was, curiously enough, beside a doorway I had not noticed the prior day. I knew that door did not lead into the hall so it stood to reason it was some sort of bathing chamber.

Yet I did not hold my breath that I would find something that resembled a toilet and plumbing. If luck were with me that morning, which so far had proven not to be the case, I might find some water in there with which to wash myself a little.

First I had to somehow reach the door before I could see if my guesses were correct. Ten feet seemed like miles at that moment. Carefully, one foot in front of the other, I began to make my way toward the mysterious door across the room.

Two sharp raps came from the door. But before I even had a chance to open my mouth, the door flew open and in came an elf more gorgeous than any of the others I had yet encountered. He had to be at least six-feet-three-inches tall with a perfect nose, a strong and square face, and violet-blue eyes. Long white-blonde hair fell loosely around his broad shoulders. He wore a black tunic, black breeches, and knee-high black leather boots.

Something purple and seemingly made of silk was draped over his arm, which I assumed was intended for me, but he seemed preoccupied. Struck speechless by his beauty, I had to force my mind to process information again so my vocal chords would work. After all, I was still in a thin shift and the last thing I needed was to traumatize another elf.

"Um, okay, I don't know who the hell you are but let me tell you what will happen," I said in a calm voice. The elf, who had been preoccupied at that point, finally came back to reality and his eyes grew huge. He started to sputter.

"No," I said, holding up a hand to stop him. "Just put the gown down anywhere, turn, and walk out the door. Do not forget to close it behind you."

Nodding dumbly, he dropped the dress where he stood, spun on his heel, and left the room faster than a bolt of lightning. I sighed, forcing myself to put one foot in front of the other, and retrieved the gown from the floor.

Somehow, I forced myself to put on the gown and pull the skirt down. I wondered if everyone went commando or if this was just Elladan's version of a prank. The little I remembered about Elrond's sons was that they were notorious pranksters and lotharios. The back was loose but I had started to grow more comfortable with movement and I could stand straight up in the gown, which I counted as progress.

"Uh, hello?" I called through the door.

"Yes my lady?" Came his wary reply. I pressed my forehead against the cool, thick wood in front of me.

"I need a huge favor," I replied, closing my eyes.

"Your gown, my lady," he replied, clearly amused.

"Yeah,_ that_," I replied.

"Of course," he replied. A few seconds later, I was on my ass sliding across the floor until my back met the wall on the opposite side of the room. Crouched beside me was an absolutely horrified elf, his eyes wide as saucers and the door to the room wide open behind him.

"My lady, are you injured?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Just my pride," I replied. "I think that finished it off." He cracked a smile at my remark and I felt my insides warm and my stomach flip-flop.

"Please forgive me, my lady, I did not mean to - ." I waved away his apology.

"Alright, let's make that a mulligan," I said.

"Pardon me?" He queried, confused.

"Sorry, a do-over, start from the beginning," I explained, extending my hand toward him. "My name is Leah. I would give you a surname, or my father's name, or a town name, but I can't remember any of that right now."

Glorfindel eyed my hand warily, as if it was a snake about to bite. Apparently, the handshake needed to be introduced or reintroduced to these people.

"Glorfindel, formerly of Gondorin, presently of Imladris," he responded. He lightly pulled fingers to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the tops of my fingers. "I do ask your forgiveness for intruding upon your privacy, Lady Leah."

"Anyway, I _know_ it won't happen again," I stated. "You're not the first man to see ass-naked since I got here. However, I take no responsibility for the nightmares you will suffer as a result of barging in on me."

**"More like fantasies," **Glorfindel muttered. "I am no man, penneth."

Glorfindel lifted me to my feet as if I weighed nothing, then proceeded to study the floor as if it was the most interesting work of art he had seen in quite some time.

"Thank you, erm, my lord," I offered to him. The elf nodded but still he refused to look at me. "Um, I can't reach the back of this thing. Would you mind?" I spun around so that I faced the window. He stepped behind me and started to tug at the ribbon.

"Tell me immediately if I pull too tightly," he cautioned me. "Lord Elrond tells me you have a deep stab wound in your abdomen."

"Yeah, but it's healing," I was quick to correct him.

"We shall see," the elf murmured. An awkward silence settled over them while the elf continued to draw the back of the gown together.

"Seems like you've had practice lacing up women's dresses," I tried to tease him. He actually guffawed in response.

"A gentleelf shall never kiss and tell," he retorted sarcastically.

"Right," I replied, rolling my eyes. "So, how did you end up on this detail?"

"My lady?" He replied.

"Were you volunteered? Did you lose a wager? Are you being punished for something?" I persisted.

"I fear I do not understand your meaning," he replied.

"How is it you have the misfortune of 'assisting me'?" I asked him, spinning around to face him.

"Lord Erestor and I are counselors to the king. Erestor is to act as steward of the realm until Lord Elrond's return -."

"And you didn't speak fast enough so here you are," I said, laughing at his poor luck.

"I shall not complain of fulfilling my duty," he replied stoically.

"Well, in any event, I'll try to keep this as painless as possible for you," I told him with a smirk. "In fact, I'm sure just a few hours today and I won't need to burden you further."

"You are not a burden," he protested.

"Let's talk in an hour," I said, giving him a condescending pat on the arm.


	5. Chapter 5

After our awkward first introductions, and agonizing first hours together,

Glorfindel escorted me to a part of the Last Homely House with which I was not familiar.

Exhaustion weighed upon me heavily and I failed to note anything that would assist me

to navigate the strange building. In fact, my mind drifted far from the reality in which I

found myself.

"Lady Leah?" Glorfindel's voice startled me from my near-trance. I twisted my

head slightly to indicate I was listening. "Leah!"

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel?" I heard myself respond, though my voice seemed far

away.

"These are your chambers," Glorfindel told me quietly, his violet-blue eyes fixed

on me. I looked toward the large, thick wooden door which suddenly appeared to be far

too heavy for me to open. I found myself warily nodding my head.

"Thank you, my lord," I rasped. I raised my hand to the wrought-iron door knob

but the elf had already pushed it open for me. Swaying slightly, I nodded my head in

thanks and proceeded through the door.

Without releasing my arm, Glorfindel guided me inside my new accommodations

and directed me toward the bed.

"I'm okay, I'm alright," I tried to protest. Truthfully, I wanted to scream my

frustration but in my few hours of consciousness I had learned that elves were quiet

creatures. Well, at least the elves to whom I had been exposed were quiet creatures.

Glorfindel ignored me, gently pushing me down onto the bed before he sank onto

the mattress near my feet. He did not look at me as he swiftly removed the slippers I

had been given, dropping them beside the bed.

"A handmaiden will come and assist you," he assured me, staring at something

on the duvet.

"Um, yeah," I hedged awkwardly. "Lord Glorfindel, I just wanted to say thank you

for helping me out today. I appreciate it." The elf frowned at me as he rose to his full,

impressive height.

"My lady, you speak as if this is good-bye," he remarked.

"Uh, maybe I'll see you around?" I asked. Amusement glimmered in his eyes.

"You will see me when I return to escort you to dinner, melon-nin," Glorfindel

replied. Before I had a chance to formulate a question or protest, the elf had turned on

his heel and left me alone in my new 'rooms.'

Angry, frustrated, and exhausted, I ignored the pain in my abdomen and pulled

my knees up to my chest. Some time passed before I was able to clear my mind

sufficiently and fall asleep. Unfortunately, that was the first time I experienced what I

called, 'the dream.'

XXXX

In the first 'dream', I recall darkness and the sound of my feet click-clacking against

concrete. I knew I was traveling in the direction of home, and that I desperately wanted to be

there. Tired, defeated, and hopeless, I did not pay attention to anything or anyone around me.

Eventually, I did notice I was in an alley made narrow by tall brick walls. No one was

around and I could no longer hear the sound of the traffic from the street. I adjusted my purse

and briefcase on my shoulder before they slid off entirely. Of course, preoccupied with

untangling the straps from shoulder I did not hear the approach of the faceless attacker and was

not aware of any danger until his fist connected with my face.

I sat bolt upright and screamed. The sound echoed off the canyon walls,

frightened the flock of birds, and effectively shattered the peace of Rivendell.

"My lady, are you well?" An unfamiliar, feminine voice demanded. Standing

beside the bed was a she-elf who appeared as shaken as I felt in that moment. Her

crystalline blue eyes were enormous as her golden hair fell around her face in

liquid darkness.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed. "I fell asleep and had a nasty

dream. And probably scared off every living thing in a ten-mile radius." She offered me

a kindly smile and extended her hand to help me stand.

"I am Nirias," she introduced herself. "Lord Elrond has assigned me as your

handmaiden."

"Leah," I said, extending my hand reflexively. Nirias and I both stared down at the

hand that hovered between them. "Curious." I muttered more to myself than anyone or

anything else. I quickly dropped my hand to my side and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, the mortal woman rescued by Lord Elladan," the she-elf said. "It is a

pleasure to meet you Lady Leah."

"How did you know I'm human?" I heard myself demand irritably. "I mean if I'm

the source of hot gossip around here …."

"No my lady, your diminutive stature and rounded ears speak for themselves,"

she replied. I blinked once and stared up at her, a smug look on her face.

"Oh my gods, I must be dead – an elf made a joke," I remarked. "I thought you

people had no sense of humor."

"Nay, though the opportunity rarely presents itself," Nirias laughed at my remark.

Her smile faded a little. "I was near the entrance when Lord Elladan brought you to the

Last Homely House."

"Right," was the only thing I could think of in reply. For some inexplicable reason,

I started to feel as if all of these people were trying to keep something from me. There

was no reason to since I had already survived my first hours of medieval physical

therapy and a glance in the mirror.

"Lord Erestor has asked that I prepare you for supper in the main hall," Nirias

gracefully changed the subject to the matter at hand.

XXXX

Truly, I felt nothing but sympathy for Nirias and even more so after her valiant

attempts to make me somewhat presentable to the elves I was to meet at supper.

She was the first she-elf I had met and, like the few males I had seen, was

breathtakingly beautiful and perfect. Tall and willowy with long, golden blonde hair that

spilled to her waist, sky-blue eyes, and flawless white skin completed the picture. Nirias

did not walk, she flowed; she did not brush, she designed my hair; and all the while she

maintained a steady stream of light conversation.

Although, I think I sorely tried her patience when I threw the equivalent of an

adult temper-tantrum when she produced yet another of the cursed gowns.

"It is the proper thing to wear," she told me as she held the deep crimson

garment aloft. I looked at it, at her, and shook my head with vehement disagreement.

"So?" I challenged her. "Why do I have to change anyway? I'm already wearing

one of these things." Clucking her tongue she took my head and tugged me toward

the bathroom where, without any formality, stripped my dress and placed me inside a

steaming bathtub.

Steaming bathtub? When had that happened?

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, feeling evening more petulant now

that I was physically exposed. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you are going to behave as an elfling, I fear I shall have to treat you as one,"

she replied with a sigh before flashing me a mischievous look. "But you do require a

bath."

There was no need to argue with that. In any event, I knew the hot water would

help somewhat with the soreness of my protesting muscles. Without being asked, I sank

to my rear and proceeded to allow my handmaiden wash my hair while I set to work with

a cloth and soap on my own skin.

After what felt like hours, I found myself seated in front of the vanity mirror of

the room with Nirias behind me. She had been humming an unfamiliar song while she

fastened my hair in a half-up do.

"You really love this stuff, don't you?" I joked with her.

"I am the oldest among five ellyn," she replied, her grin growing broader. "Always

I had wished my parents had one more girl, a little sister for me, so that we could do

things like this. Alas, perhaps someday I will have an elleth of my own so that I may do

this with her hair and clothing."

"You can only paint me so much but I'm not sure it's such a good idea to be

sending me out," I groused. Nirias stopped fastening the barrettes and gazed at me in

the mirror.

The entire time she had worked I had forced my eyes to look everywhere,

anywhere in the mirror but at my own face. I was afraid I would cry if I saw my hideous

face again.

"Such a strange expression," Nirias murmured. "Though I understand its

meaning. Why would you say such a thing, Lady Leah?"

"Um, if you're taking the time to do all of this – " I waved my hand around the top

of my head and face to indicate. " – then the people, erm, elves I'm supposed to eat with

are probably very important and very well-mannered, right?" Nirias nodded, a confused

expression on her face.

"Well, I don't know if it's such a great idea for me to go to this supper thing with

them because I don't even have my memories and I'm afraid I'll end up offending them

or something and - ," chuckling, the elf cut me off while she shook her head.

"You are dining with the most powerful elf lords in Imladris, that is true," she

acquiesced. "However, I do not doubt for one moment that they will do everything in

their power to make you feel comfortable in their presence. They are noble but also

known for their good hearts."

Before I could think of another reason to postpone the impending calamity, I

heard a loud knock.

"A moment please," Nirias called out. Having no idea what she said I returned to

looking at the room's reflect in the mirror.

"You will be fine, I swear it," Nirias told me with a light smile as she crossed the

room toward the door. On the other side, Glorfindel waited in a relaxed military stance

wearing what appeared to be a clean black tunic and matching black leggings. There

was some embroidery around the roman-style collar, the threat gold, although I could

not see the design very well from across the room.

Nirias and Glorfindel briefly froze before the handmaiden curtseyed and

Glorfindel proceeded to bow.

"My lord," she said.

"Lady Nirias," Glorfindel greeted her.

Memories or no memories, I was not so oblvious as to not have immediately

seen the spark between them. The looks they exchanged, hesitation, and fidgety

movements indicated, at least to me, that neither had ever acted on this attraction they

felt for one another. Nevertheless, I decided to move my gaze to another part of the

mirror to somewhat alleviate the sudden awkward feeling I had.

"Lady Leah," Glorfindel greeted me. I lifted my hand and shook it.

"Hey, Lord Glorfindel, ready to take the cripple to supper?" Both elves grimaced

but I ignored them.

"You are not a cripple," he replied darkly, extending his elbow to me. Nirias came

around to the other side of me to assist me to my feet but I pushed her away.

"You can both stop it," I told them irritably. "If you keep treating me like an invalid

then I'll never build up enough muscle to do this myself!"

With my eyes fixed firmly on the floor, I carefully pushed myself from the bench

until my weight was on my feet. Finally, I stretched to my full height and allowed myself

to grin at them.

"And should you fall, am I to leave you on the ground to climb upward again?"

Glorfindel demanded, though I spied a sparkle in his eyes that made me think I had

amused him somewhat.

"Yep," I replied. "If I'm in the way, just roll me to the side or something."

"Lady Leah!" Nirias sounded appalled by my statement even as Glorfindel

wrapped my arm around his.

"You are almost dwarf-like in your stubbornness," I heard Glorfindel remark.

"Little people," I grunted as I forced myself to walk correctly toward the heavy

wooden door.

"Pardon me?" Glorfindel asked, clearly confused.

"Little people," I repeated firmly. "It's insensitive to use such a term for a person

just because they are small."

"I do not understand," Glorfindel replied, confused.

"Never mind," I replied. "Just another one of those strange things that has

thoughtlessly come out of my mouth. Ask poor Lady Nirias."

"When you return from supper I will assist you again, my lady," Nirias called out.

"Until then, good luck and enjoy yourself."

Famous last words.


	6. Chapter 6

After our awkward first introductions, and agonizing first hours together,

Glorfindel escorted me to a part of the Last Homely House with which I was not familiar.

Exhaustion weighed upon me heavily and I failed to note anything that would assist me

to navigate the strange building. In fact, my mind drifted far from the reality in which I

found myself.

"Lady Leah?" Glorfindel's voice startled me from my near-trance. I twisted my

head slightly to indicate I was listening. "Leah!"

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel?" I heard myself respond, though my voice seemed far

away.

"These are your chambers," Glorfindel told me quietly, his violet-blue eyes fixed

on me. I looked toward the large, thick wooden door which suddenly appeared to be far

too heavy for me to open. I found myself warily nodding my head.

"Thank you, my lord," I rasped. I raised my hand to the wrought-iron door knob

but the elf had already pushed it open for me. Swaying slightly, I nodded my head in

thanks and proceeded through the door.

Without releasing my arm, Glorfindel guided me inside my new accommodations

and directed me toward the bed.

"I'm okay, I'm alright," I tried to protest. Truthfully, I wanted to scream my

frustration but in my few hours of consciousness I had learned that elves were quiet

creatures. Well, at least the elves to whom I had been exposed were quiet creatures.

Glorfindel ignored me, gently pushing me down onto the bed before he sank onto

the mattress near my feet. He did not look at me as he swiftly removed the slippers I

had been given, dropping them beside the bed.

"A handmaiden will come and assist you," he assured me, staring at something

on the duvet.

"Um, yeah," I hedged awkwardly. "Lord Glorfindel, I just wanted to say thank you

for helping me out today. I appreciate it." The elf frowned at me as he rose to his full,

impressive height.

"My lady, you speak as if this is good-bye," he remarked.

"Uh, maybe I'll see you around?" I asked. Amusement glimmered in his eyes.

"You will see me when I return to escort you to dinner, melon-nin," Glorfindel

replied. Before I had a chance to formulate a question or protest, the elf had turned on

his heel and left me alone in my new 'rooms.'

Angry, frustrated, and exhausted, I ignored the pain in my abdomen and pulled

my knees up to my chest. Some time passed before I was able to clear my mind

sufficiently and fall asleep. Unfortunately, that was the first time I experienced what I

called, 'the dream.'

XXXX

In the first 'dream', I recall darkness and the sound of my feet click-clacking against

concrete. I knew I was traveling in the direction of home, and that I desperately wanted to be

there. Tired, defeated, and hopeless, I did not pay attention to anything or anyone around me.

Eventually, I did notice I was in an alley made narrow by tall brick walls. No one was

around and I could no longer hear the sound of the traffic from the street. I adjusted my purse

and briefcase on my shoulder before they slid off entirely. Of course, preoccupied with

untangling the straps from shoulder I did not hear the approach of the faceless attacker and was

not aware of any danger until his fist connected with my face.

I sat bolt upright and screamed. The sound echoed off the canyon walls,

frightened the flock of birds, and effectively shattered the peace of Rivendell.

"My lady, are you well?" An unfamiliar, feminine voice demanded. Standing

beside the bed was a she-elf who appeared as shaken as I felt in that moment. Her

crystalline blue eyes were enormous as her raven-black hair fell around her face in

liquid darkness.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed. "I fell asleep and had a nasty

dream. And probably scared off every living thing in a ten-mile radius." She offered me

a kindly smile and extended her hand to help me stand.

"I am Nirias," she introduced herself. "Lord Elrond has assigned me as your

handmaiden."

"Leah," I said, extending my hand reflexively. Nirias and I both stared down at the

hand that hovered between them. "Curious." I muttered more to myself than anyone or

anything else. I quickly dropped my hand to my side and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, the mortal woman rescued by Lord Elladan," the she-elf said. "It is a

pleasure to meet you Lady Leah."

"How did you know I'm human?" I heard myself demand irritably. "I mean if I'm

the source of hot gossip around here …."

"No my lady, your diminutive stature and rounded ears speak for themselves,"

she replied. I blinked once and stared up at her, a smug look on her face.

"Oh my gods, I must be dead – an elf made a joke," I remarked. "I thought you

people had no sense of humor."

"Nay, though the opportunity rarely presents itself," Nirias laughed at my remark.

Her smile faded a little. "I was near the entrance when Lord Elladan brought you to the

Last Homely House."

"Right," was the only thing I could think of in reply. For some inexplicable reason,

I started to feel as if all of these people were trying to keep something from me. There

was no reason to since I had already survived my first hours of medieval physical

therapy and a glance in the mirror.

"Lord Erestor has asked that I prepare you for supper in the main hall," Nirias

gracefully changed the subject to the matter at hand.

XXXX

Truly, I felt nothing but sympathy for Nirias and even more so after her valiant

attempts to make me somewhat presentable to the elves I was to meet at supper.

She was the first she-elf I had met and, like the few males I had seen, was

breathtakingly beautiful and perfect. Tall and willowy with long, golden blonde hair that

spilled to her waist, sky-blue eyes, and flawless white skin completed the picture. Nirias

did not walk, she flowed; she did not brush, she designed my hair; and all the while she

maintained a steady stream of light conversation.

Although, I think I sorely tried her patience when I threw the equivalent of an

adult temper-tantrum when she produced yet another of the cursed gowns.

"It is the proper thing to wear," she told me as she held the deep crimson

garment aloft. I looked at it, at her, and shook my head with vehement disagreement.

"So?" I challenged her. "Why do I have to change anyway? I'm already wearing

one of these things." Clucking her tongue she took my head and tugged me toward

the bathroom where, without any formality, stripped my dress and placed me inside a

steaming bathtub.

Steaming bathtub? When had that happened?

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, feeling evening more petulant now

that I was physically exposed. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you are going to behave as an elfling, I fear I shall have to treat you as one,"

she replied with a sigh before flashing me a mischievous look. "But you do require a

bath."

There was no need to argue with that. In any event, I knew the hot water would

help somewhat with the soreness of my protesting muscles. Without being asked, I sank

to my rear and proceeded to allow my handmaiden wash my hair while I set to work with

a cloth and soap on my own skin.

After what felt like hours, I found myself seated in front of the vanity mirror of

the room with Nirias behind me. She had been humming an unfamiliar song while she

fastened my hair in a half-up do.

"You really love this stuff, don't you?" I joked with her.

"I am the oldest among five ellyn," she replied, her grin growing broader. "Always

I had wished my parents had one more girl, a little sister for me, so that we could do

things like this. Alas, perhaps someday I will have an elleth of my own so that I may do

this with her hair and clothing."

"You can only paint me so much but I'm not sure it's such a good idea to be

sending me out," I groused. Nirias stopped fastening the barrettes and gazed at me in

the mirror.

The entire time she had worked I had forced my eyes to look everywhere,

anywhere in the mirror but at my own face. I was afraid I would cry if I saw my hideous

face again.

"Such a strange expression," Nirias murmured. "Though I understand its

meaning. Why would you say such a thing, Lady Leah?"

"Um, if you're taking the time to do all of this – " I waved my hand around the top

of my head and face to indicate. " – then the people, erm, elves I'm supposed to eat with

are probably very important and very well-mannered, right?" Nirias nodded, a confused

expression on her face.

"Well, I don't know if it's such a great idea for me to go to this supper thing with

them because I don't even have my memories and I'm afraid I'll end up offending them

or something and - ," chuckling, the elf cut me off while she shook her head.

"You are dining with the most powerful elf lords in Imladris, that is true," she

acquiesced. "However, I do not doubt for one moment that they will do everything in

their power to make you feel comfortable in their presence. They are noble but also

known for their good hearts."

Before I could think of another reason to postpone the impending calamity, I

heard a loud knock.

"A moment please," Nirias called out. Having no idea what she said I returned to

looking at the room's reflect in the mirror.

"You will be fine, I swear it," Nirias told me with a light smile as she crossed the

room toward the door. On the other side, Glorfindel waited in a relaxed military stance

wearing what appeared to be a clean black tunic and matching black leggings. There

was some embroidery around the roman-style collar, the threat gold, although I could

not see the design very well from across the room.

Nirias and Glorfindel briefly froze before the handmaiden curtseyed and

Glorfindel proceeded to bow.

"My lord," she said.

"Lady Nirias," Glorfindel greeted her.

Memories or no memories, I was not so oblvious as to not have immediately

seen the spark between them. The looks they exchanged, hesitation, and fidgety

movements indicated, at least to me, that neither had ever acted on this attraction they

felt for one another. Nevertheless, I decided to move my gaze to another part of the

mirror to somewhat alleviate the sudden awkward feeling I had.

"Lady Leah," Glorfindel greeted me. I lifted my hand and shook it.

"Hey, Lord Glorfindel, ready to take the cripple to supper?" Both elves grimaced

but I ignored them.

"You are not a cripple," he replied darkly, extending his elbow to me. Nirias came

around to the other side of me to assist me to my feet but I pushed her away.

"You can both stop it," I told them irritably. "If you keep treating me like an invalid

then I'll never build up enough muscle to do this myself!"

With my eyes fixed firmly on the floor, I carefully pushed myself from the bench

until my weight was on my feet. Finally, I stretched to my full height and allowed myself

to grin at them.

"And should you fall, am I to leave you on the ground to climb upward again?"

Glorfindel demanded, though I spied a sparkle in his eyes that made me think I had

amused him somewhat.

"Yep," I replied. "If I'm in the way, just roll me to the side or something."

"Lady Leah!" Nirias sounded appalled by my statement even as Glorfindel

wrapped my arm around his.

"You are almost dwarf-like in your stubbornness," I heard Glorfindel remark.

"Little people," I grunted as I forced myself to walk correctly toward the heavy

wooden door.

"Pardon me?" Glorfindel asked, clearly confused.

"Little people," I repeated firmly. "It's insensitive to use such a term for a person

just because they are small."

"I do not understand," Glorfindel replied, confused.

"Never mind," I replied. "Just another one of those strange things that has

thoughtlessly come out of my mouth. Ask poor Lady Nirias."

"When you return from supper I will assist you again, my lady," Nirias called out.

"Until then, good luck and enjoy yourself."

Famous last words.


	7. Chapter 7

Glorfindel gently rapped the door to Erestor's office and waited patiently for the younger elf to respond. Lord Elrond had made certain all chambers where important business could occur, save the throne room, had been fitted with applewood doors with an additional layer of iron between the two sides. He did not need to hear or see inside of the office to know Erestor was likely waving around parchment and cursing some minor dignitary for something irrelevant.

"Enter!" Glorfindel pressed down on the handle and pushed the door open. Erestor looked up at him in surprise. "I did not expect to see you before supper this evening, my friend," Erestor admitted, placing said rolled parchment on the desk. Glorfindel smirked at his friend's predictability. "The woman was exhausted and it would not do for her to collapse at the dining table this evening," the ancient elf replied sardonically. "Very true," Erestor agreed. "How fares she?" Glorfindel paused a moment to collect his thoughts. He had immediately gone to see Erestor after depositing the young woman on the bed in her chambers and had not taken any time to reflect upon her character or behavior. Other than an annoying stubbornness. "When I took my leave, she appeared to be in need of some rest," Glorfindel responded carefully, Leah's tired visage flashed through his mind. "Yes, yes, I am well aware of _that_, Glorfy," Erestor waved away is friend's obvious statement. "Does she remember any more about her origins or how she came to be here?" "If she has, she has not spoken of it to me," he replied, leaning his muscular frame against the edge of one of Elrond's towering bookcases. "She appears to be intent on dismissing any who seek to assist her, though I know not why. She remains weak but is determined regain her strength to the point where she causes herself pain and exhaustion. I fear her wounds will not heal as they should if she continues with this madness."

**"Do you have a suggestion, mellon?"** Erestor asked him.

**"The nearest human settlement is but a three-day ride from here,"** the golden lord suggested. **"Perhaps her own kind would be better … equipped to assist with her recovery." **

Glorfindel held his breath while he waited for Erestor's comment. The dark-haired elf leveled a glare that could have incinerated a rock. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

** "She is truly so awful a creature that you would send her away to the barbarians?"** Erestor asked rhetorically, shaking his head. Glorfindel felt a curious pang of guilt, knowing that he would not only disappoint Elrond and Erestor but also shame himself for such a harsh solution to what had been a small inconvenience.

**"I know not as I have been in her company but a short time,"** Glorfindel replied, sighing heavily. **"She speaks and behaves strangely, unlike any mortal woman or elleth I have ever encountered."**

** "Well Glorfy, **_**I**_**, for one, look forward to supper and my chance to meet her,"** Erestor remarked. **"Breaks up the monotony of the daily routine."**

"Aye, though I know not whether that is good or bad," Glorfindel replied with a roll of his eyes. **"I shall see you then, at supper."**

Glorfindel found himself lost in thought as he automatically navigated the halls of the Last Homely House. He had lived within Lord Elrond's home for several millennia and knew the corridors, passageways, and rooms as well as his own skin. With quick nods, he acknowledged the servants, nobles, staff, and minor advisors to Lord Elrond though he was entirely lost within his own thoughts.

He finally returned to his senses once he realized he had reached the door to her chambers. Suppressing his irritation, Glorfindel knocked on the mortal woman's door.

**"A moment please."** The voice and words were unmistakably those of an elleth. When the door swung open, Glorfindel found himself staring directly into the silver-blue eyes of the most lovely elleth he could ever remember seeing.

Pleasantries and introductions were exchanged rapidly but he clung to the name, Nirias. He had seen her about the Last Homely House before in attendance of Lord Elrond's family. Her service had started only one-hundred years prior to the mortal woman's arrival.

Glorfindel was suddenly unable to move as he continued to stare unabashedly at Nirias. She, too, had stopped all movement while she returned his stare. He bowed low and caught Nirias' curtsy in his peripheral vision.

"My lord," she addressed him.

"Lady Nirias," he returned her greeting. His mind raced for something, _anything_ interesting to say. Instead, he focused his attention on his charge.

"Lady Leah," he greeted her. Glorfindel found himself studying the soft, discrete changes that had been made to her appearance. Her back to him, he momentarily allowed his eyes to roam over her and the gentle curves of her body. Her chestnut-colored hair had been half upswept onto her head and cascaded down past her shoulders. Her face contained not a trace of the face paint he was accustomed to seeing on ellyth. The difference between the mortal woman and his kin fascinated him.

"Hey, Lord Glorfindel, ready to take the cripple to supper?" She asked him.

Her flippant question broke the spell and Glorfindel cringed. Lady Nirias clucked her tongue reproachfully as Glorfindel stared darkly at the infuriating woman.

"You are not a cripple," he growled at her, briefly glancing over his shoulder in the direction of Lady Nirias and caught the elleth staring at him. She turned toward Leah, a slight flush on her porcelain cheeks while Leah continued to grumble and complain about their assistance.

"And should you fall, am I to leave you on the ground to climb upward again?" He asked her, growing more exasperated by the moment.

"Yep," she chirped. "If I'm in the way, just roll me to the side or something."

In spite of his irritation with her, Glorfindel could help but feel amused at her easy quips even though he could sense she had grown more adept at hiding the pain from her injuries and the fear she likely felt in her new surroundings.

"You are almost dwarf-like in your stubbornness," he sighed. She replied with something that he easily tuned out as his thoughts returned to Nirias.

She the epitome of Eldar perfection, sweet, and apparently had infinite patience for trying individuals and circumstances.

"When you return from supper, I will be here to assist you again, my lady," the handmaiden said. Glorfindel firmly resolved to escort Leah back to her room, if for no other reason than to have a second chance at speaking with her.

"Until then, enjoy yourself," she added.

XXXX

Glorfindel silently escorted Leah through the halls of the Last Homely House, his thoughts still on Nirias. He thought he heard his name and looked down at the woman holding his arm.

"Hmm?" He said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't say _anything_," she said with a smirk. "But I have noticed you appear to be distracted by something. Or should I say someone?"

Glorfindel scowled at her, annoyed with himself that she had been able to read him so easily. After all these millennia, was he truly that transparent in the eyes of a simple human female?

"Nevermind," she said, the smirk quickly fading from her face. "Even if it's true, it's sure as hell none of my business." Glorfindel nodded at her to acknowledge his agreement with her assertion; the first sensible thing he had heard from her mouth since they met.

"You will be dining with several lords of the realm," he told her. "Please do not curse in their presence as it is both disrespectful and offensive to them."

"You're an elven lord," Leah countered. "Why do you put up with it?"

"Only the Valar truly knows the answer to that," he replied with a sigh.

The great dining hall was empty save for the elves seated at the table, goblets in hand. Glorfindel crossed the floor with Leah in tow though he had to surprise his wince for the loud noise she made with her steps. Immediately, the elves at the table turned their attention toward them.

"Lady Leah, welcome!" Erestor called out, rising from his chair simultaneously with the other advisors. "Please, join us."

Expecting her to say something vulgar or offensive, Leah completely surprised him by executing an off-balance, ungraceful curtsy.

"My lord, thank you," she replied seriously, her eyes averted toward the floor. At that moment, Glorfindel was fairly certain that the appearance of a balrog would not have shocked him more though he carefully maintained his neutral mask.

"Rise, my lady," Erestor replied. "We are aware of your injury. Please do not cause yourself further, unnecessary pain." Erestor proceeded to introduce to her the advisors to Lord Elrond. Each elf gave her a small bow before pressing a gentle kiss against the back of her hand. When she reached Lindir, the economic advisor allowed his mouth to linger a little longer than was appropriate for an introduction.

Of course, Lindir's eccentricities and playful nature were well known among the residents of Rivendell. Nevertheless, Glorfindel fleetingly experienced a strong possessive urge of the tiny woman. He dismissed it as concern Lindir would be permitted to escort Leah back to her chambers and cut off his second attempt to speak with Nirias.

"My lady," Lindir murmured softly as his eyes looked up at her. Glorfindel scowled as a light crimson blush stained her cheeks. He could feel Erestor's eyes on the two of them, carefully observing everything.

"Come, please join us," the Regent commanded. Immediately, Lindir stood and pulled out the chair beside him.

"She is still weak from her ordeal. Perhaps it would be best if Lady Leah sat beside me," Glorfindel said, slightly disconcerted at the hostility in his voice.

"Of course, my apologies," Lindir replied sheepishly, backing away.

Glorfindel ignored the frown on Erestor's face as he brought Leah around the table to the place he normally would sit, taking the chair to the other side. Just then, three servants emerged from a darkened corner of the hall with platters full of fruits, cheeses, and breads.

He clasped the back of her arms and forcefully pushed her into the chair beside Erestor. Anger flashed in her hazel-green eyes but she did not utter a word. The golden elf gracefully folded himself into the chair beside her and dropped the cloth napkin into his lap.

"May I?" Erestor asked her, a gentle smile on his face as he pressed the knife in his hand against the large wheel of cheese before them. Leah nodded absently, the misery on her face clear to anyone who bothered to look at her.

"Smaller please, my lord," she urged him. The dark-haired elf raised a dark eyebrow in surprise but complied with her request. A sliver of what appeared to be Swiss cheese slid from the shiny silver knife onto the plate before her. A large slice of brown bread immediately followed.

Leaning forward, Glorfindel stabbed medallions of pork and beef, sliding some onto her plate before placing the rest on his own. She opened her mouth to protest but he shot her a stern glare. Leah promptly closed her mouth and proceeded to glower at the food before her.

In what he knew was an ungentleelfly gesture, he nudged her leg with his knee and earned himself a glare from his charge. His eyes traveled to the food on her plate as he hoped she understood that she was to eat something. Leah slid the cloth napkin from the table and dropped it into her lap.

Glorfindel returned his attention to the food set out before him, washing it down with Miruvor.

"Lady Leah, may I present to you Lord Elrond's advisors," Erestor began, taking his seat. "Sitting across from me is Lord Lindir, the economic advisor." Lindir immediately stood and bowed slightly at the waist in her direction. Erestor continued around the table with the introductions: Hanal, advisor of foreign affairs; Vuir, advisor of domestic affairs; and Erestor, regent in the absence of the Elrondion twins and otherwise first advisor to Lord Elrond.

"And what of Lord Glorfindel?" Her voice was so quiet that he was certain that had he not elven hearing he would have entirely missed her question. Erestor smiled at the woman.

"Military advisor," Ersetor replied before taking a swig of his own wine. "Though, since we are not at war presently, he is fulfilling the role of host to you until Lord Elrond's return. Glorfindel gave Erestor a pointed look but all it seemed to do was encourage both he and Lindir to smirk even more widely.

"Oh, I see," she replied.

"Lady Leah, how _are_ you feeling today?" Lindir asked suddenly, changing the subject. His blue-gray eyes were enormous with curiosity.

"_Much_ better," Leah emphasized. "I'm pretty sure when I wake up tomorrow I'll be able to walk by myself. I guess I just need to figure out what to do with myself after that."

"That _is_ positive news indeed," Lindir agreed, studying her from beneath hooded eyelids. Glorfindel clenched his jaw, a wave of discomfort passed over him as he observed the young elf leer at the woman.

"It's positive news that I'm useless?" She asked him, fully aware of the discomfort she would cause among the overly-polite elves.

"No, positive news that you are confident of your recovery," Lindir replied, leaning forward against the table. "And I doubt that you are 'useless.'"

"Well, I need to do something to earn my keep here," Leah replied. "Or at least begin to pay for the kindness shown to me."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes toward Leah even as he continued to feign interest in the food on his plate. Her gratitude and humility pleasantly surprised him. He could not deny that he was more intrigued than annoyed by his recent reassignment. Living as long as he had, the unusual and strange were often welcome as a means to distract him from life's daily routines.

Even if he was duty-bound to behave otherwise.

"You need do nothing except finish your recovery," Erestor assured her. "If, after your recovery, you desire to pursue a vocation or trade then it would be our pleasure to assist you."

"Thank you, my lord," she said, turning her face toward him.


End file.
